Falling Stars, Book One: Connected
by Weekday Blues
Summary: The long claws of corruption have steadily reached out to grab Stripestar by the neck, but he'll soon realize that even the weakest of cats may have the largest chance to shape the future.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Stripestar - slender orange tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Maplecloud - light brown she-cat with darker flecks

MEDICINE CAT: Rowanstreak - large pale gray tom with golden eyes and black stripes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

WARRIORS

Talonheart - small pale ginger tom

Featherstep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Darkstripe - smoky gray, almost black tom

Cricketleap - dusty brown tabby tom

Goldenthorn - heavily set golden brown tom that walks with a crooked gait

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Larkwhisker - white she-cat with calico spotted tail

APPRENTICES

Frostpaw - pure white she-cat with blue eyes, deaf in one ear

Thistlepaw - tawny tom with white paws and tail tip

Heatherpaw - cream colored she-cat with ginger spots

QUEENS

Briarpelt - tan she-cat with a white chest

_Mate to Darkstripe_

ELDERS

Mossfang - silver and black tabby tom, oldest cat in the forest

* * *

><p><span>RIVERCLAN<span>

LEADER: Sunstar - golden tom with white underbelly

DEPUTY: Graywind - long legged dark gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

MEDICINE CAT: Rainshadow - silver and black tortoiseshell tom

WARRIORS

Breezefoot - sleek silver long-haired she-cat

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Stonefur - thick black tom with blue eyes

Barkpelt - brown tom with a single white paw

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Ferndapple - calico she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Stormpaw - short-furred pale brown tom with black stripes

Oakpaw - russet colored tom with large paws

Bluepaw - thick gray-blue she-cat

QUEENS

Foxleaf - orange she-cat with black tipped ears

_Mate to Sunstar_

ELDERS

Honeysong - cream and gold she-cat, missing half an ear

Mouseclaw - reddish brown tom, former medicine cat

* * *

><p><span>WINDCLAN<span>

LEADER: Nightstar - pure black she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Badgerclaw - white tom with black ears and tail tip

MEDICINE CAT: Hollytail - brown she-cat with white chest

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

WARRIORS

Heathersky - creamy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Ivywing - silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Copperpaw_

Hawkflame - brown tom with a black striped tail

Ashflight - light gray she-cat

Redtail - bulky red tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

APPRENTICES

Littlepaw - scrawny black and white tom

Mintpaw - tabby she-cat with a cream colored muzzle

Copperpaw -a dark gold tabby tom

Pinepaw - pale brown she-cat

QUEENS

Willowheart - long furred pale silver she-cat, heavily pregnant

Streamflower - graceful blue she-cat

_Kits: Lionkit and Petalkit, Mate to Hawktail_

* * *

><p><span>SHADOWCLAN<span>

LEADER: Snowstar - white tom with a gray-ringed tail

DEPUTY: Fogstripe - silver tom with thick black stripes

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

MEDICINE CAT: Seednose - white she-cat with brown spots

_Apprentice: Swamppaw_

WARRIORS

Swiftheart - black tom with a gray underbelly

Mallowfang - calico she-cat

Mudtail - deep brown tom

Cloverwhisker - spotted brown and orange she-cat

Toadgaze - gray tom with piercing blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Swamppaw - pale brown tom

Pebblepaw - dull gray and black she-cat

QUEENS

Birdwing - tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS

Meadowtail - elderly orange she-cat


	2. Prologue

_The stars shone in her fur, glistening brighter than the lakeside pebbles on the brightest of Greenleaf days. Her pelt radiated warmth that was betrayed by her icy cold eyes, foretelling the chill that was to rattle the Clans. The spirit's paws took heavy steps, though no sounds were heard. The leader felt powerless as he looked up at his warrior ancestor, soon bowing his head in respect. However, the spirit still seemed displeased. _

_"Stripestar," Hearing his name coast eerily from the StarClan cat's mouth sent shivers down his tail. His ears pricked in response, eyes wide with shock and awe. The last time he had been in the presence of Starclan had been when he received his nine lives. "Only by serving those under you can you prosper as leader. Protect those who cannot protect themselves and earn their loyalty and respect in turn." The starry cat lifted her head, tail lashing behind her. Her claws dug up at the earth and a low growl tore from her throat. "Banishing the weak and ignoring the hungry will lead you to ruin. I have _seen_ your thoughts, Stripestar. I have _heard_ the impatience in your voice. I have _witnessed_ the tension and distrust you display at the Gatherings towards the other Clans."_

_The orange cat's shoulders tensed, ears flat against his head as if he were a scolded kit. The male's eyes lowered before rising again, his expression solid, fearless, though it did not match what he felt inside. "I want what is best for my Clan. I cannot defend every cat that needs protection. I cannot feed every growling belly myself. Am I to watch my Clan suffer due to the-"_

_"Silence!" Outraged, the StarClan cat yowled._

_"Am I to watch my Clan suffer due to the weakness of certain cats? Should I allow the other leaders to see how feeble we are? Should I have any patience when an apprentice has been training for six moons, but still cannot perform simple battle moves?"_

_"SILENCE!" Her yowl boomed like thunder, and lightning flashed overhead. The fur on her neck bristled and every single slither of her claws glinted in the dim moonlight, unsheathed. The dream world seemed to flicker away from Stripestar and the silence was deafening. A lump like burning coal had worked its way into his throat and his mouth shut, voice lost from the she-cat's anger. Fire burned in the leader's eyes, his fear now irritation. She should know that Clans did not thrive from the simple-minded or dull clawed. It took power, determination... everything that he planned to create. The ancient cat seemed to sense his thoughts and she shook her head. "Stripestar, I cannot make your choices for you. Nevertheless, what you are doing, it is wrong. Yes, strong warriors are needed to defend the clan... but even the mightiest of warriors start as kits."_

_Stripestar, confused with the she-cat's sudden change in attitude, listened on. The tabby took a hesitant step back as the starry warrior prepared to speak again. Her jaws parted, mouth moving and whiskers twitching, but there was no sound. Her tail stood rigid, claws drawing back into her paws. The wind around them picked up, blowing the reeds and tall grasses that sheltered them in the territory of StarClan. The familiar scents of prey and other cats faded, leaving Stripestar scenting fear and distress. Overhead, thick, gray clouds began to group together and in a few heartbeats, rain crashed down heavily on their pelts. Instantly, Stripestar went to dash for cover, only to find that there was nowhere to hide. His eyes widened and he glanced back over his shoulder towards the StarClan cat._

_She wasn't there._

_Hissing, Stripestar bounded, wind and rain pelting against his face as he ran._ What's going on? _He thought to himself._ Is StarClan really this angry with me? _His eyes narrowed against the strong winds until finally he was lifted from the ground. Nothing but air was left under his paws and suddenly, he felt himself falling. The tom yowled as he plummeted the distance, body twisting in the air to prepare for a painful landing. Stripestar's eyes squeezed shut and his life flickered before his eyes, played out on a reel as if he was watching it reflect in a puddle._

_Finally, he landed._

_The pain he expected never came. Instead, he found himself lying on his side. The striped cat slowly began to rise to his paws, only to find crushing pressure of the unknown cat's paws against his throat. He writhed under the grasp but his body was winded, flanks rising and falling desperately. In the never-ending darkness, he swore he saw wide brown eyes filled with sheer terror, though quickly turned his head at the low, chortling laughter that rang above him. Deep green eyes stared up at glinting yellow that reflected the moon. And in them, Stripestar saw the horror in his own expression._

_"Goodbye, Stripestar."_

_Claws tore at flesh and his vision blurred, leaving nothing but the glistening of fangs visible as the black cat grinned..._


End file.
